The Black Notebook
by Twisted Pichu
Summary: What Would Happen If By Mistake The Death Note Fell Into Oz's Hands?..Insanity, Is Your Answer.  Death Note And Pandora Hearts Crossover,
1. Introduction, The Notebook

my imgination has gone crazy again, i had this spark of inspration to make a insane oz story and well..i was watching death note at the time, so then i had this -genius- idea to make this!~ lolz, come on you know it would be awesome if oz actually had the death note, x)

lolz anyway, this story isn't really AU, but it isn't really not either..i guess its kind of AU, but not, if that makes sense, because oz gets kicked out of the bezarius estate..so no abyss, and i don't know if i'll even add alice, but probably not, however. there will be L, so yay!~ sorry alice. no abyss in this story~ Dx

oh, and i was debating weather to name this "Coming Undone" because that actually is going to have alot to do with the storyline, i can't say too much or i might accidently spoil the end!~ oh noes, though that does mean i -may- change the title, so yea~

i made gilbert older then oz in this so he can be more helpfull, so he's all black clothes gilbert, like the men in black, yip but no glasses, xD ada is little like the first episode as well, and oz is little too, well..15, because he -was- at the coming of age ceremony so that means he must of been 15 i think, just like me!~ lolz,

oh and there are no pairings in this..unless someone wants a pairing, you can suggest a pairing and i might think about it, but i don't know ^^''

anyway enjoy and tell me what you think so far!~

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR PANDORA HEARTS, i just own my imgination!~**

**Rated: M!, For..Death Note Use and stuff**

* * *

This Is A Story Of A Blonde Boy Named Oz,

_Oz Bezarius._

Oz Bezarius Was a young cheerfull blonde noble.

Oz Was Born Into A Wealthy Household, A Very Well Known One In Fact. Supposedly It Was All Because Of _Jack Bezarius_, Oz Wasn't Really Sure Who Said Person Was, But He Had heard tales of the man, Apparently _jack bezarius _was a hero in the past. but Oz wasn't very hung up on the detail's of why. It just didn't interest him much.

What did interest him however would be a book series called _'holy knight'_ he was very proud to state That he had nearly finished the series, his older servant Gilbert. thought he was somewhat obsessed With the series.

But he couldn't help it!~ it was too awesome not to get obsessed over.

Oh and speaking of which. Oz had a older Sevant with short black hair and golden eyes. his name was Gilbert Nightray. the Nightray was also a well known household. But for some reason they didn't get along with the Bezarius household that well..

But there was exceptions for Gilbert. ever since he first arrived he was always nice to Oz.

Oz had to say that was amusing.  
Seeing as Oz totured gilbert every change he got just to get a laugh out of seeing the boy scream in Fear of a cat.

Once Oz learned that his older servant had a fear of cat's he couldn't help but try to scare him with the Furry creatures.

Oz also had a little sister named Ada. in which supplied the furry creatures. His Uncle that he was currently living with. Oscar. had given her two right when they moved in

Oh..and as to why he lived with his Uncle now...well, Oz's father kind of..hated him, his Uncle had took him in.

His father had literly kicked him out of his old mansion and locked the door. Oz had cried so much that Night he thought he would pass out.

But that was one year ago.., Now everything was going pretty good with his Uncle. Though, he had lied to his younger sister Ada, not wanting to burden her with why they had to move so Fast. He had to tell her that they were going on vacation at they're Uncle Oscar's because they're dad was Very busy with work at the moment. and would be back with they're dad in no time..

It kind of sickened Oz, that he had to lie like that..but he knew it was for the best. If she knew the truth she would have to carry the same burden as him. Knowing that they're father had wanted nothing to do with them. much less love them..

But Oz could handle it. or he was hoping he could..he had told himself to accept it. because if he just Accepted things as they were it would be easier.

His Uncle Oscar didn't have a masnion, but he was still very wealthy. jJst didn't like the idea of showing off all of his money.

So instead of something flashy. they were currently living in a beautifull two story home.  
The roof was a dark sea blue and the house itself was pale sky blue. It had two picture windows on the first floor living room. and a flower garden in the back yard. There was a simple kitchen with a counter top. And three guest rooms and one master bedroom on the top floor.

Oscar of course had the master bedroo, while he. Ada. and his Servant Gilbert. took each of the guest Room's, his and Gilbert's rooms were basically the same. a wooden floor. and pale blue walls. Along with a bookshelf. With a queen sized bed made with a sea animal blanket that had starfish printing. And a circle looking window.

While Ada's room had pale pink walls. and fluffy white carpet. Along with a queen sized bed covered with stuffed animals. and a blanket with kitten paw printing all Over it and little _'meow'_ text.

Oz had guessed oscar got it ready for her. His Uncle always seemed to have a softspot for Ada like she was his own little girl. Oz thought it was Nice and comforting seeing as they're father had never done anything for them.

Much less talk to them at all.

Oz sighed sitting on his bed. "i really have to stop thinking about that guy..." oz sighed again. Smiling weakly up at wall. he kept thinking of his dad lately. He wasn't really sure why but he didn't like it. that man was just trouble and Oz shouldn't be missing Him..  
But he couldn't help it.

that man was supposed to be his dad...his father, his-"Onii!..i had a Nightmare...!" Ada squealed. Oz alertly turned his head to his door noticing a shaking and trembling Ada standing in the frame. poor thing looked terrified,

Ada then jumped onto Oz's bed. making a bounce before clinging to her brother in fright.

Oz just patted her head and flashed a smug smile "ah! don't worry ada!~ i'll fight off all of those Nightmares because i'm a hero!" Oz laughed as Ada giggled. "okay onii!..you fight them!" Ada Exclaimed. She was now smiling somewhat but fear still being present in her green eyes.

Oz patted Ada's head again looking smug and having a gloating aura. "oh i will i will!, because of Course, Oz. the great. can take them all down to size!~ now that you know you'll be safe. want me to go Tuck you back in bed, ada?" Oz finished softly and smiled down at his sister. who in responce nodded Still clinging to his arm,

Oz was the first to slide off of the bed before helping his little sister down too. and then going out of his Room and walking her right next door to her own.

He opened the door and took her walking her to her fluffy bed and pulling the cover open for her. She crawled and got herself up on her bed before he let go of the cover and it fell down covering her, He then pulled it down letting her head pop out of the blanket and then tucked her in,

She smiled in thanks and he nodded turning off her little night light. "good night Ada. and sweet Dreams," Oz smiled as ada whispered her good night back before he made his way back to his own Room.

Once he was there he was just about to go back to bed.. when he heard something hit the ground Outside with a thud like whatever it is had fallen a long distance or just had been thrown harshly.

"What the...?" Oz whispered. he quietly went to his window. looking outside for anything strange. and Something surely enough caught his eye. Oz blinked.

Something black and square was laying flat on the ground outside just inchs away from the porch. Letting curiousity get the better of him. Oz put some slippers on and quickly squrried out of his room.

Oz was now tiptoeing down the stairs. making sure not to wake his Uncle Oscar. or Servant He sometimes would be asleep in his office chair and Gilbert on the couch if he was helping oscar, Oz didn't want to cause his Uncle or Gilbert trouble by waking them at such a late hour as 3 am.

Once he was all the way down the stairs Oz quietly made his way to the front door,  
Oz unlocked said door and slipped out of it.

Focusing completly on the darkened ground. he took a couple steps forward.

Before he caught sight of it.., Oz approached the object with caution. and once he got close enough He Noticed it was a notebook. a black notebook,

Oz picked up the notebook. not really looking at it as he was glancing side to side. making sure no One was around and had dropped it. but oddly enough no one was around..as if the book had just Appeared.

Oz looked back at the book thoughtfully. and his eyes widened in horror at the words writen before Him, what was this? _'..is...this some kind of weird prank?..'_ Oz thought as his eyes never wavered at all From the black notebook before him.

The words that Oz saw writen on the black notebook..  
They Read **'Death Note'**

* * *

sooooo what do you think so far? lolz should i countinue this or not? its all up to you so, yeah, xD

if you guys do want me to countinue this and give me enough reviews however, i'll be delighted!~ because the idea itself has been in my head for a long time, i just now got the inspiration to actually write it out~

so tell me what you think and if i should countinue in a review!~ ^^

oh and yes, There shall be Alot of L investigating and awesomeness in this, and maybe eventually light will come to try and get his death note..or maybe he set it up! =o..muhahahaha!~ x) you'll have to figure that out in following chapters lolz,


	2. It Was Never A Prank

Oh My Goodness! x)  
so sorry this chapter is like..MONTHS late!

i promise i'll try to update more often~~

please enjoy chapter two! and tell me if i should keep this story up x) not much reviews for it so i don't know~~ *whistles*

oh and Nope this isn't beta'd! anyone want to beta it?

DISCLAIMER!: I DO NOT OWN PANDORA HEARTS OR DEATH NOTE!~

Thought's: _'Locket'_

Talking: "Locket"

Important: **Locket**

* * *

Morning.

It Was The Next Morning. And Oz Couldn't Keep His Mind Off Of It...

**That Book.**

He found it yesterday night. he saw no owner so he figured it was alright to bring the book inside.

But The Name..it frightened him. though he figured it was a prank..it had to be. he hadn't opened the book yet. if someone owned it. Which he Knew they had to. it would be rude to just snoop inside..but he could barely sleep last night.

And the subject wouldn't waver. no. there was only one option in his mind this morning.

Because he had to know..what was in that book?

What. Was in the **-Death Note**-..?

It was breakfest now...but still. even breakfest could not help keep his mind off of it,

"Master Oz? is everything alright..?"

Oz immediantly snapped his head to look at his servant. being ripped from his in turn dropped his fork on the floor with a loud clank..

"W-what is it Gil..?" oz asked. smiling and sweatdropping. he wondered if days would keep to pass by like this if he didn't open that book.. What With not paying attention,

His older servant. Gilbert, sat at the opposide side of the long wooden table. to his right side was uncle Oscar's seat. and to his left Ada's. they Were absent as Oscar took the girl to the toy store. promising of sweets and teddys.

Gilbert stared from his further position of the table to Oz. before speaking uncertainly "Are you Alright? i've been asking you if you liked your Breakfest for the last two minutes..and then i started asking if you were alright for the past 4, did you sleep well master Oz...?"

"O-of course! i'm sorry. i was just..daydreaming! yes. i was thinking of holy knight! did you know the main character is going to be living in a Box..?" Oz responded rather quickly. his eyes widened ever so slightly. something was wrong...and Gilbert could feel it, Oz was a great liar. But...Today. he was sliping up,..

Gilbert frowned. _'something must of really been bothering him last night..master Oz...whatever could of happened..? a nightmare?'_

"You know. i really must go finish my homework!~ i'll see you later Gilbert." Oz stated. and without missing a beat got up from his seat. before Rushing up the stairs with much haste. leaving Gilbert alone in the dinning room. Dumbstruck

"...Something is very wrong" Gilbert muttered. before going to tend to the table. he would confront Oz when he felt Oz needed to talk..and if Oz Failed to come to him for help in the matter soon. Gilbert would confront Oz head on. for the safety of his Master of course,

* * *

"Waahhh~ that was a close one~" Oz Let out. walking over to his bed and allowing his body to fall flat on his back.

That was when something caught young Oz's eye.

Sitting on Oz's studying desk. the homework was all pushed aside. undone and unbothered. he usually made Gilbert do it,  
It was bothersome to him,  
But now that he was staying at Oscar's his uncle didn't allow such behavior. and made sure he was the one to finish it,

This matter annoyed him to a degree. Oz signed, if only there was something else to do right now.  
Something to distract him. something entertaining even..

That's when he felt it-something on the edge of his bed was poking his foot. so he looked down. and surely enough there it sat..untouched from this morning when he threw it there to rush down to breakfest. it was the Death Note.

"..One Peek. one peek won't hurt~" oz told himself. pulling himself into a sitting position and carefully reaching forward. he picked up the book by Its edge and then put it in his palms. before slowly opening the cover..

There was intructsions inside!

Oz grinned. this prank seemed to be pretty fun! "i'll try it out! heh, what idiots. like they think someone would actually believe this!~" Oz Chuckled In glee, he read it again and again. nodding to himself as he understood.

It seemed easy and it was a pretty good prank. they must of Really thought it out.

It explained the rule's very throughly. Oz would write a name. and that person would die apparently.

But not just a name. he had to think of they're face. write they're -full- name. and then they would die. it was all really weird. but Oz thought He Would go ahead and Give it a crack. he didn't want to do the homework anyway.

"Alright alright easy enough...so all i have to do is write someone's full name and think of they're face while i write it in this?,..oh i know!" as in cue With his statement Oz grabbed a pen. and turned a page on the book to a clear one where he would write the name of the one desired to die.

Nearly giggling at how stupid he was acting. he wrote the name of one of the girl's on his street he ran into when he first moved over to his Uncle's house.

her name was Lotti Baskerville. she was really mean to him and called him a shorty. and after that stole his homework. then as a joke she gave Him her phone number and said to call if his uncle ever needed a baby sitter! what a jerk.

He let out a small giggle. writing her name in. there it was. Oz smiled mischiefiously at his handy work.

She would be really mad at him if he ever Told her he wrote her name in a prank like this! not that he cared.

Oz giggled more. "oh Lotti the look on your face if you ever knew~" Oz teased to the air. it was far more amusing to write name's in this prank Book then he had orignally thought.

"Now...what was the name of that weird new's show guy on saturdays anyway?.." Oz muttered.

Taping the pen to his cheek. he lazily reached Behind himself on the bed and picked up the remote. he pressed start. but the platnium tv wouldn't Turn on! he pressed severel more times. Geting frusterated. but still nothing.

Finally Oz sat down the death note. closing it gently and pushing it up the bed untill it reached his pillow. and pushed it untill the pillow.  
Then he pushed his self off the bed. and bounced once when his feet hit the floor.

Walking over to the Television and pushing start. "still nothing!" Oz stated heatedly. glaring at the screen.

He would have gilbert fix it in the morning. Oz nodded. setting the remote on top of the television and heading off to bed.

He decided a morning Nap wouldn't be half bad,  
that way when he woke up maybe he could sneak and make Gilbert do the dreaded homework! Oz grinned at the thought. geting into Bed and snuggling up.

The plan was ingenius!

Sleep soon over took the boy..

* * *

**Knock...knock.**

An noise awoke the young Bezarius. turning around in his bed. Oz started opening his eyes ever so slightly, "Gil..?" he whispered

**Knock Knock...**

"You can come in you know. i need you to fix the telley please gil?~" Oz spoke in sleepish glee. knowing his older servant would surely fix the problem...but ..

**Knock Knock~..**

The noise!..it wasn't coming from the door...

Startled. Oz tensed. turning to look toward...the window?...he turned to the window. hearing something coming from it..  
he dared not move from the bed yet..

**Knock Knock~**

"Maybe it's just... a bird? but out so late at night..?" Oz muttered uncertainly. taking the covers off of himself. he hadn't changed his clothes from His usual morning ones. his feet touched the floor through his socks. and he curiously but cauitiously went over to the window,

"..hello?" Oz spoke low, as if to get a answer. he opened the window. and looked left to right. there wasn't any bird that was for sure,  
He would Of seen it before hand. "i suppose maybe the wind?" Oz yawned.

"I wouldn't say i was the wind. Oz Bezarius..."-AVoice eeriely rang from above Oz's head-startled he looked up sharply and quickly-but what met His eyes was unbelievably!

It was a girl dressed in a white dress. and her hair was long and coloured snow white as well. and not only that. her eyes...her eyes were Red as blood! but no, that wasn't what scared him.

What scared him was...she was Literly hanging upside down from his window ceil!

"I'm Alice...a Shinigami. that mean's Death god...i believe you have my book oz~?" the girl apparently named Alice said with a cold smile. staring Into Oz's eyes from where she was hovering.

Oz just stared. it was so much! too scary-and yet..and yet, so unbelievable!

Oz backed up while the girl watched him. her head upside down and hair falling toward the ground.

Oz backed up up more and more and finally..he reached the bed.

He nervously looked to the pillow. then back at the girl.

He was Beyound scared..but Oz taught himself to always hold his ground

Oz took a sharp breath before exclaiming "i-i am Oz Bezarius...Alice..is your book...the Death Note?"

In return to his words. the girl smiled a twisted smile. before she grabed the window ceil and let herself in..she hovered until her feet met the Ground. and she looked back at Oz. the same psychotic smile in place. "That is Indeed my book..! will you keep it Oz?.."

It was only then..Oz understood this was not a prank..and he had murdered the mean girl on his street Lotti...the Regret...the remorse. and the Coming undone of Oz...started that night.

Oz hoped maybe...maybe he still dreaming..?

* * *

wee done with chapter two!~ how was it? should i countinue? x)

and yes. i said i probably would not add in the will of abyss. but i did! she's my favorite character and i think instead of the will of abyss...Alice will be a shinigami! perfect neh? x) creepily fiting? oh and yes. i'm calling her Alice because well. it is her name as well. can't go calling her will of abyss can we? x)

anywho!~ **please review** if you think i should countinue~ and suggest pairings! still there are none so far~ x) ta ta for now!


End file.
